Mayhem in Montreal
by Alyssa Tolensky
Summary: What happened AFTER the match between Shawn Michaels and Bret Hart when Shawn had to take the title before Bret left for WCW. slash MichaelsHart. Oneshot


**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters in this story. By the way, I was told that this story goes a little fast close to the end and in the match, well, I didn't know what else to do and I didn't want to be real specific in the match.**

**Mayhem in Montreal**

This was it. This was the night that many of the WWF superstars had been planning for the past several weeks. Bret Hart was being a typical ass hole saying he was going to leave for WCW with the championship belt. That was when Shawn, Vince, Triple H, Chyna, and Earl, the referee came up with a plan to strip Bret of his title. Only one problem for Bret, he was going to be stripped of the title in his own hometown where he was looked up to as a hero. Everything was going to go perfectly, instead of Shawn taking a single punch, getting pinned, and losing, he was going to get him in the Sharpshooter, Earl was going to ring the bell and Shawn would be handed the WWF World Championship title.

But something about their plan was making Shawn feel guilty. A few days before, Bret had confronted Shawn.

"Shawn, look, I'm really sorry. I've been a real jerk to you. I just don't want us being enemies any more, okay?"

"Um, sure." Shawn responded.

"So, let's put this whole thing behind us. Can I trust you?" Bret asked holding out his hand. This is when Shawn felt like someone had taken a hammer and smashed his skull like a mirror. But what choice did he have? Bret was bringing this on himself.

"Yeah, you can trust me." Ever since then, those words have been rushing through his head at light speed, haunting him and making him more desperate for those pain killers he was on.

Shawn sat in the locker room thinking of what the outcome of the match would be. What if the plan didn't work? Then Bret would've figured it out, become greatly pissed that he put his faith in him only to have it shattered, and walk out with the belt around his waist. But if it did…either way, Bret's going to be hurt that he let him down and shattered his trust that should've been there nearly seven years or so ago.

Just then, Triple H came into the locker room.

"Ready, Shawn?" Shawn nodded and pulled up his pants a little. He had been afraid of him losing his pants ever since his first ladder match and ended up mooning the audience. "Don't worry, if anything goes wrong, Chyna and I will run in and help." He said patting Shawn's back as they made their way through the hall.

"Thanks, man, but I want to do this alone." Shawn said. No matter what he told himself, that guilt was still hanging over his head. The sexy boy theme came on as Shawn made his way down to the ring where Bret Hart was waiting. He got in the ring and did his crazy thing with the Canadian flag, which by the look of things was making Bret slightly annoyed. The bell rang and the match started. Bret and Shawn had the beginning of the match all figured out. They did a lot of fighting outside of the ring first just to rile up the crowd before getting back into the ring.

Then, Vince was standing ringside with Sgt. Slaughter. A few minutes later, Bret started to make his comeback. But Shawn suddenly put him in the Sharpshooter and Bret started to pull on Shawn's leg.

"Ring it! Ring it now!" Shawn yelled to Earl who immediately rang the bell.

"Give him the belt!" Vince shouted as Shawn rolled out of the ring and grabbed the belt leaving Bret standing in the ring pissed and glaring at him. Shawn raised the belt over his head and thought that he should gloat about his victory to Bret as he walked back stage. But as angry as Bret looked, Shawn swore that he saw what looked like tear stains on Bret's face as Bret looked at Shawn one last time before going behind the curtain.

Triple H and Jerry ran down and led Shawn backstage as the audience went into a complete uproar.

Triple H smiled at Shawn as they walked into the locker room where Bret was. Bret stood up and faced Shawn.

"Did you know about this?!" Bret yelled at him furiously. Shawn got a little scared at Bret's rage, but responded.

"As God as my witness, I didn't know anything about it, Bret." Bret knew he was lying, but didn't feel like making a scene in front of Shawn's buddies. He was just far too outnumbered at this point. He nodded as if he believed him.

"Well, I may as well just grab my stuff and get going." Bret slung his bag and walked out the door.

"Listen, Shawn, I'll meet you back at the hotel with Jerry, alright?" Triple H said putting his stuff together.

"Sure. I'll be there in about half an hour or so." Shawn replied sitting on a seat rubbing his back.

"You need anything?" Triple asked as he started walking out.

"Neh, I'm good. See ya." Shawn sat there thinking about what had gone on. He had stolen Bret's belt. Then again, he really had no other choice, but in all excuses, what Shawn had done made him a real heel. He thought of how many people in Canada must hate him now. Doesn't matter. He had picked his nose with their flag, so most of Canada had already hated him for that. He didn't really need to worry about more questions from other wrestlers since the building was completely emptied out and everyone had gone to the hotel.

Suddenly, the locker room door slammed open and in walked Bret completely enraged. If he had somehow been painted green, he would make a striking resemblance of the Hulk in pink and black pants. Bret saw him terror now in Shawn's eyes as Bret grabbed him by the front of his shirt slamming him into the lockers.

"You little bastard!" Bret shouted. "You knew how important this match was to me! I trusted you!" Bret threw Shawn into the wall, making Shawn hiss in pain as he sat on the floor. Bret grabbed Shawn's hair and hoisted him onto his feet.

"Bret, I'm sorry!" Shawn cried in pain. Bret pulled on his hair hard; bringing Shawn's head back slightly.

"It's too late for that now. I gave you my trust!" He pulled Shawn's hair making Shawn wince. "I gave you my friendship!" He pulled even harder making Shawn hiss. "And you treated me like shit!" Bret grabbed Shawn's neck and threw him into the lockers. Shawn grabbed his back in pain and looked up at Bret with apologetic eyes. "And now…I want nothing to do with you." Bret said eyes red and watery. Shawn groaned as he stood up and started to watch Bret leave.

"What friendship, Bret? The friendship you showed me by telling everyone that I'm gay? The friendship you showed me when you told the press that I was on meth? Bret, I wanted us to be friends from the beginning, but all you ever really did was treat me like dirt. Just because you apologized to me every three weeks doesn't mean you showed me friendship." Bret stood there motionless taking in every single word. "So let me ask you something, Bret, did you really want me as a friend or as an enemy?"

Bret whipped around and grabbed Shawn's neck and slammed him into the lockers with an anger that Shawn had never seen. After ten seconds, Bret's eyes softened and he let go. Bret took a seat on the bench as Shawn coughed and was catching his breath.

"Shawn, I'm…sorry." Bret looked up at Shawn. "Truly this time. I just, I don't know. I wanted you to be my friend, but at the time, I just had my own stuff on my mind. So, I took it all out on the first person on I saw. I took it on you, Davey Boy, Vince, Shane, even my own brother." Shawn sat down next to him and looked at him. "Doesn't matter any more though. I lost my title, my respect, and my chance of ever being able to come back."

"Aw, come on. I'll bet Vince would—"

"No, he wouldn't let me come back. I punched him after the match." Bret replied looking into Shawn's light blue-green eyes. Shawn couldn't help, but feel a little sorry for Bret. Bret wanted to be friends with him, but he didn't know how to show it. Apparently, after taking it all mostly out on him, he put on a constant show that he hated Shawn, in and out of the ring. Shawn patted Bret on the back and gave him a hug. Yes, Bret let Shawn hug him.

Suddenly, out of no where, Bret slammed Shawn against the lockers and kissed Shawn full on the mouth. Shawn's eyes went wide, but he couldn't escape Bret's hold of him. Bret stopped and pulled away. Shawn just stood there staring at Bret now confused as to what just happened.

"What the fuck, Bret?" Bret grabbed his bag and started running toward the door. Shawn managed to block off the door before Bret could even touch the door handle. "Bret, I want to know what the hell that was all about!"

"Shawn, move." Bret said sternly.

"No! Not until you tell me why you kissed me just then!" Shawn yelled still blocking the door.

"Shawn, if you don't move, I'll strangle you!" Bret threatened. Shawn didn't move.

"Tell me, Bret. Is that the friendship you wanted? Is that the kind of trust you were after? I treat you so much like shit apparently, and then you kiss me! What the hell—"

"I like you, okay! Now move!" Bret yelled as he grabbed the handle shoving Shawn out of the way.

"Wait, what? Bret, stop." Bret shut the door and turned to him. "You…like me? Wha?"

"Shawn, it's complicated, alright? I don't want to talk about it."

"Well, I do. So, are you gay, Bret? Is that why you've been saying all this 'Shawn is gay' shit?"

"You ask to many questions." Bret said kissing Shawn again. "So, shut up and listen. Yes, I like you. No, I'm not gay. I'm bisexual, and yes, that's why I spread those rumors about you being gay." Shawn felt somewhat appreciated just then. Sure it was slightly awkward, but then again in the back of his mind, Shawn was kind of hoping that something like this would happen with him and Bret.

"Well, Bret look, I'm sorry I snapped at you. And I guess, to some level, I've liked you too."

"Really? Wait, this is a sick joke, right?"

"No, I mean it, Bret" Bret smiled and wrapped his arms around Shawn's waist and their lips met. Their lips broke away and they put there heads together.

"I got to get to the hotel. Hunter and Jerry are waiting for me." Shawn said still resting against Bret.

"Yeah, I got to get home." They broke away, grabbed their, bags, and walked out the door. "So, you want to do something this weekend?"

"Sorry, Bret, but I was going to go home this weekend and visit my parents. Besides, my back's killing me."

"So, I guess this is good bye for awhile, huh?"

"Yeah." Shawn replied as Bret got into his car. "See ya, Bret."

"You too." Shawn stood there in the parking lot and watched Bret drive off before walking back to the hotel.

**END**

**A/N: Whajya think? By the way, if you review (which I hope so), please, no bashing if it was fast to you.**


End file.
